


Bananas

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for _Lilsi_'s prompt of Bananas.</p><p>The boys have a cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas

“We need to get out of here,” said John to the top of Sherlock's head, enjoying the way that Sherlock's hair was starting to lift up from the static the balloons had generated.

Sherlock nodded into John's neck. “I know.”

He sounded a lot calmer now that John was with him, so John took a chance and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Rather than bristling at being coddling, Sherlock relaxed against him. John took his chance at getting a bit of a cuddle in; something he'd long wanted to do, but never thought he'd get. Sherlock wasn't really the cuddling type. Or the type for any of the other things John wanted to do to him, if John was honest.

“The window,” said Sherlock in a voice muffled by John's jumper. “We still need to get to the window.”

“Do you think there are more traps?” asked John.

“What could be worse than this?” asked Sherlock. “Trapped by horrible, cheap, _squeaky_ , static things, surrounding us, _trapping_ us here.” His voice started to rise up in panic again, so John patted at his back, trying to calm him down. Sherlock took a deep breath and then exhaled it in a stream of air against John's neck.

“I don't know,” said John, searching for something to say that might distract Sherlock. “Bananas?”


End file.
